


Like father, like son

by SoulMates



Category: One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Dylan O'Brien - Freeform, Gay, George Shelley - Freeform, Kinks, M/M, Smut, Top Louis, Underage - Freeform, gay fanfiction, larrystylinson, ziammayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulMates/pseuds/SoulMates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Tomlinson, Harry Tomlinson and Louis Tomlinson's son, discovers that he is gay, just like his fathers. George's parents have been best friends with Zayn Payne and Liam Payne for a long time, and so has George, and their son Dylan Payne. George and Dylan become closer than they ever have been when they were children, and find out the most incredible things about each other. Love is lingering around their relationship, unseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am just going to say that "Daddy" is Harry, and "Dad" is Louis just so you know because from George's point of view he won't be calling his parents by their first names. Please enjoy.

*Georges POV*

 

I wake up from the muffled sound of my parents talking. They have always been loud talkers, since before I can remember. I look at my bedside clock and see I have 30 minutes to get ready for school. It's Monday, again. The worst day of the week for me. Not just because I still have 4 more days left, but because of the  _people_ there. I get up, ignoring the fact that I have no clothes on, (Yes I sleep naked, just like my daddy.) and walk straight to my drawer. I take my favorite red jumper, and my tightest black jeans- although I cannot forget my boxers, so I grab those too. 

 

I get dressed quite quickly, I brush my teeth and comb my hair, then head downstairs for breakfast. I walk into the kitchen to see my Dad sitting on the island counter, and my Daddy between his legs, making out. Gross. No one wants to see their own parents kissing. I clear my throat and walk in awkwardly. They seem to notice and grin at me. "Looks like it's a good morning for you two." I say as I take cereal and pour it into a bowl. "I hope it is for you too." Dad says kissing my cheek. I shrug my shoulders unoticeably. "What is it?" I say as my daddy looks at me laughing. "I just can't believe how lucky we are to have you, George." Daddy says smiling. "Oh, Harry!" Louis yells running up to him and hugging him from behind. I just laugh and put my empty bowl into the sink.

"Well, I'm off to school, bye daddy, bye dad." I say as I hug both of them and head out the door. My school is probably about 3-4 blocks away from my house, but I have time. I continue walking on the sidewalk as a car pulls up beside me and yells my name- it's Dylan. "George! Hey, need a ride?" He says resting his arm on the side of his car window. "Um, no I think I will be fine, it's just a couple more blocks away. Thanks." I say blushing, I don't know why, but I try to hide my face. I've known Dylan since I was 3. His parents, Zayn and Liam, have been best friends with my parents since they were our age, so me and Dylan just became friends. We get along very well, and we like to talk about the same things.

"Come on, please? I want to." Dylan says making a pouty face. I smirk at him. "Okay." I say, and walk to the other side of his car. I open the door and get in. "Hey George." Dylan says as he drives on. We arrive at school in about a minute, as Dylan parks at the front of the school. "Thanks, for driving me, Dylan." I say as I grab my backpack and get out. He walks with me to the school, and as soon as we start to walk down the hallway, Justin, the jock, and his gang stop us in our tracks. "Hey, queer." Justin says as he smirks at me. I swallow hard as Dylan steps up. "Excuse me? What, did you just call him?" Dylan says glaring hard at Justin. "I called him a queer, what are you going to do about it, faggot?" He says from me, to Dylan. Justin's friends are laughing in the back, and I am sure half the school is surrounding us. 

Dylan is getting angry, and when he gets angry, he fights. I need to get us out of here. "Let's go." i mumble to Dylan as I take his wrist and walk down the hall, through the crowd of whispering students. When we get to an empty hall, I let go of Dylan's wrist and he slams his fist onto a locker. I flinch, startled, as I run my fingers through my hair, and lean against a wall. Dylan looks so angry right now, and I can understand why. Justin never stops being like that. "I'm sorry about that, he always does it to me-" "Well he shouldn't!" Dylan interrupts, turning around. My eyes are wide, and I don't know what to say. He's so intimidating right now, I've never seen him like this before.

"I-I just don't like seeing you get picked on." Dylan sighs. He doesn't like seeing  _me_ get picked on? Why me? I'm not special to him or anything, am I? "Thanks for standing up to Justin for me. You really didn't have to. I'm used to it." I say as the bell rings. "I'll see you tomorrow, George. Do you need a ride home after school? Cause' I'm all for it." Dylan says slowly calming down. "No, I am fine. Thank You, though." I say looking down at my feet. I look back up and he's smiling at me. "Bye, George." Dylan says as he walks to his class. I can't help but look at his ass as he walks away..


	2. Chapter 2

*George's POV*

 

It's now Wednesday, I'm back from school, and I am ready to finally come out to my parents. I have known I was gay since I was 12, and I am now 16. Yes, that long and I still haven't told anyone. I'm not happy about being gay, but I'm not mad at myself for _being_ gay. I can't choose who I am, but I know I can tell my own parents. I am very nervous, because the next person I should tell is Dylan. He is my best friend after all. I walk downstairs to see my parents sitting on the couch, watching T.V. "Hey baby" Dad says to me as I sit down on the couch across from them. "Hi dad." I mumble sitting at the edge of the couch, resting my elbows on my knees. I have to do it, it's now, or I never will.

"Hey, um, I-I need to tell you guys something." I say looking down at my bare feet. "Did you get a girl pregnant?!" Daddy says, eyes wide. "No, no." I laugh- sort of. "Not even close." I look up at them and I see that dad turned off the tele. They are both looking at me with worried looks like I killed someone. This is going to be harder than I imagined. 

"What is it, George?" Dad says staring at me. I need to spit it out. Now. Come on George, you can do this. "Okay, I-um.." I stutter on the words. "I am gay." I can't bare to look at their faces because they probably didn't want their own son to be gay. I know I have gay parents, but they don't want a gay son, do they? Dad sighs. More of a relief sigh, than a sad sigh. "Oh, George. It's okay, we're not mad at you," Daddy says as I decide to look up at them. My dads are actually smiling... Because I am gay? Most parents would beat their kid for even saying the word "gay". I let out a laugh. "Really?" I say deciding I should smile too.

They both nod, holding each others hands. "Thanks." I smile. 

 

[The next day]

 

It's after school, and I need to find Dylan to tell him about... well, me being gay. I really hope he doesn't get mad or tell everyone in the school. Dylan has football practice after school on Thursday's so I decide to take the shortcut through the boys lockeroom, to the field. I push open the door and walk through the rows of gym lockers and benches. I turn my head to the sound of water running. I hide behind the lockers. I didn't know practice ended this soon. Why was anyone in here? I look back to the showers and see Dylan. He starts to take his jersey off, then his shorts, and he's left in nothing but his boxers. I swallow hard. I shouldn't be looking at him. It's not right, right? He starts to slowly pull down his boxers and as soon as I see some of his "trail" I turn around. 

I shouldn't be looking at my friend like this. But he's so, so hot. So sexy, and yes I would love those lips around m- George?! What are you thinking? You can't think about your best friend like that. Well, maybe it's wrong, but I can still do it. I don't know why I turn around again, and now Dylan is in the shower, his back facing me- thank god. But- his ass. It's so hot. I would do anything to fuck him right here- I need to stop thinking like this! My hormones are everywhere and I cannot contain my feelings. I look down and see that I now have a semi-hard on. Great. 

I decide I should leave, forgetting all about what I actually came here for, as soon as I hear a moan. My head snaps back up to Dylan and I knew I shouldn't have. Dylan's hand is wrapped around his cock, pumping slowly. A moan escapes from my lips but I soon cover it up. Dylan is gripping onto the shower head, eyes closed, moans flowing out of his mouth. I soon catch myself rubbing my hard on through my jeans. I stop and take one last look at Dylan. He looks like he's about to cum, so I decide to leave.

I half-sprint out of the locker room, and out of the school. I guess I will tell Dylan tomorrow.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justin WAS actually supposed to look like Justin Bieber to give you a visual, but now I'm thinking Channing Tatum i have not idea why idk do whatever you want, haha. Enjoy. Kudos.

Dylan's POV

Today is Thursday, so me and George decided to hang out together. It was a lot of fun, we played video games, finished our homework- well, homework is never fun, but when I do it with George, he makes it a lot better. Although, most importantly, we talked a lot. We told each other about our ups and downs in school and at home. I really understand George's perspective, and I think he understands mine as well. George told me about Justin, and how he's been calling him a fag, queer, homo, all those disrespectful words. And George is really strong to not take it seriously, at least that's what he told me. I really really...  _really_ like George. He doesn't know that, but I sort of, want him to. I want to protect him from Justin, be there for him whenever he needs my help the most.

I just feel protective over George. Like he is already mine, but I know he's not. Doesn't  _everyone_ have that one person in their life that they love so much, just everything they do makes you want to hug them. Everything about them is just so, inspiring, and their laugh just makes you happy. Well, that's George to me. I know we aren't the regular 'best friends', we are closer to each other than anyone. I feel more comfortable talking to George about anything I want, other than my own parents. Yes, that's where my parents come in. Zayn and Liam Payne, my dads. They love me more than anything, or anyone in the world, but I just can never bring myself to tell them about  _my_ personal life. I can't even tell them that I am gay.

That's why i am so mad at myself! I have  _two_ dads. Gay dads. And now that  _I_ am gay, I can't even tell them, the probably most understanding people in my life. I know I am feeling sorry for myself, and I am considered lucky to have gay parents, so it would be easier, right? No. I don't have the confidence like George did. George is a lot closer to Harry and Louis than I am with my own dads. I don't know how he does it, but they are just always doing family things, together, talking, but then me, with my parents, they are always out. Usually by themselves, or with George's dads. I am left alone, with my phone, and T.V. That's my only entertainment. But I guess I am the one who needs to sort all of this out and become closer to my parents, if they won't become closer to me. I know they love me a lot, but it just doesn't feel like they do. 

~

It's Friday, thank god. And I have 2 more periods left before the weekend. I guess you could say I am super excited, because we have Monday off. But that's not the only reason I am excited for this weekend. George and his parents invited me and my parents to stay at their cabin down in Doncaster for the whole weekend! That means even more time to spend with George, and hopefully work on getting closer with my parents. 

As I'm walking down the hall, crowded with my peers, I hear my name being called. I turn around, as someone walks into me. "Sorry dude," He says then walks away. "Dylan! Oh- sorry, excuse m- sorry- D-Dylan! Hey!" George says trying to get through the massive crowd of students . He finally gets to me, out of breath. "Hey George, what's up?" I say smiling. He is just so adorable, whatever it is he does. He hands me a piece of paper and gestures me to read it. It's his calculus test. He got 100%! I look up at him, and he's smiling with the biggest smile ever. "Wow George! Your dads will be so happy this is so great." I say handing him back the test. I flinch for a moment, but then I go to hug him. After a couple seconds he hugs me back. He smells exactly like I imagined. Why can't we just stay like this forever. I let go, so then I don't make it any more awkward than it is. 

I look at the ground and quickly shove my hands in my pockets. I look up and he's still smiling. I can't help but smile back too. We laugh it off as someone taps my shoulder. I turn around, and I knew it was going to be them. Justin, and his fucking douchbag friends. 

"Well, look what the homo brought in. A new boy toy." Justin says, smirking as his friends laugh along. I bring my hands into fists, my nails shoving into my palms. I shouldn't punch him, there are still people in the hallways, but he is pissing me off so bad. "Oh, is Dylan getting mad? Does he need his daddy _s_?" Justin emphasizes 'daddy's'. I feel anger raising up in my body, I really will fucking bash his face in.

"Hey, why don't you go get another cheerleader pregnant, instead of  _trying_ to make us mad?" George says stepping up infront of Justin. His smile fades, and He turns to look at me. George grasps my arm, like he wished he never said that. "You two are dead. Especially you Dylan!" Justin says shoving George's shoulder as he walks past us, his friends following closely. I let out a breath that i didn't know I held. I lean back against the lockers as the bell rings for 5th period. "He's such a cunt." I say as George laughs. I can't help but laugh as well. Because after school, Justin will never even dare to talk to us again. 

~

School is over, and I am supposed to meet George at his house at 3:45. But before that, I need to fucking show Justin that if he ever says another thing about George, i will personally shove my foot up his ass. I check to make sure nobody is looking, then I jog to the back of the school, where the 'Druggie' corner is. Justin and his friends usually hang out there most of the time. I walk around the school, and finally get to the corner. I see them passing joints around, and now is my time. I walk up to them, as Justin turns his head toward me. 

"Oh look, the queer is here, I thought you had to be home early for your boyfriend." Justin says while his friends laugh, high as fuck. I take the joint out of his hand and whip it on the ground. "What the fuck man?" One of his friends say. "Listen, I've got 45 minutes to beat your ass, I've got plenty of time." I say as Justin stands up and walks over to me. He's taller than me, which gives him a slight advantage. Shit. I didn't think this through properly. 

"Oh yeah? You're gonna beat m-" I cut off Justin by punching him right in the jaw. I have no mercy with this dickhead. He touches his jaw and looks at me with anger. I try not to show my fear, because now, I'm screwed. "You're definitely dead now, pretty boy." Justin says, then without any warning, he punches me in my side. I groan, but I try to ignore the aching pain. Instead I knee him in the crotch and shove my elbow into his back. He falls to the ground, but gets up in a matter of seconds. Oh fuck. 

He tries to punch me in the face, but I move, and he slams his fist into my right shoulder. I let out a yell as he shoves me onto the table, I feel my back scratch up with cuts. I am not stopping here. I make myself get up and I punch his stomach, with more force than I ever had, then I kick his side and he stumbles. I see a bruise forming on his face where I punched him. I know I am going to get really hurt, but I don't care. I am doing this for George, by choice. Justin's friends are yelling, although I can't make out what they are saying. I punch him in the same spot I did before, but right away he grabs me by my shirt and throws me to the ground. I land on rocks. I feel all of the scratches and bruises already. 

He punches me in my eye before I get up. I can't open it. It hurts so much. my whole body is aching. I knew I couldn't stand up to Justin. But I have to get up, or he will tell the whole school I am a loser. I finally attempt to stand up. I am dizzy. But Justin is right in front of me. I need to show him how much he's ruined George. All the anger Ive ever held finally releases, and I punch him right under his chin. It was a hard punch, even my fist hurts now. He falls to the ground. This is my break for it. I need to leave. He's down, and I got what I wanted. Revenge.

"Thank You for your services." I say panting, as I sprint away. I don't look back. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want this story to get big so please share, give kudos, and comment if you like it ! The smut will be in the next chapter :))));;;;;))))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to have smut but I think it's going to be more fluffy smut if you like that so just keep reading :)

I arrive at George's house as I knock on the door. I put my baseball cap on to cover up my swelling black eye. Harry opens the door with Louis clinged to his arm. "Hello Dylan, nice to see you, how have you been?" Harry asks opening the door for me to come in. "I'm good thank you." I lie. Harry smiles. "Louis and I are going out with your parents for the night, so George is upstairs in his bedroom, go on up there and we will be back around 10 I'm thinking." Harry says walking out the door with Louis. "Take care guys! And don't open the door for strangers!" Louis yells as I laugh. "Don't worry we won't Mr.Tomlinson." I say as they shut the door. I walk up the stairs and knock on George's bedroom door. "Come in!" I hear him yell. I open the door to see George sitting a his desk. He turns around to look at me. His smile fades. "You're limping." He says, eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, um yeah, I-um tripped." I say not-so-convincingly as I sit down on his bed. That's much better. I look up at George, trying to act like nothing happened, but he's not buying it. "Your shirt is all dirty, and you never wear hats. What is going on, Dylan?" George says looking concerned. The way my name rolls off his lips is like nothing else, I really should tell him, but I don't want him getting into this war between me and Justin. "It's nothing, I- just I-" George stops me. He takes off my hat but I look away. He brings his hand to my face and turns my head. I can't pull out of his grasp, and I don't want to. George gasps and quickly comes to sit on the bed next to me. "Oh my god Dylan. W-Who did this? I swear I will kill them." George says grabbing my face in his hands examining me for more bruises.

He rubs his finger on my black eye and I whine. "Sorry," He says and puts his hands down on his lap. "I need to know who did this, and why," George says never taking his eyes off me. I look back at him, but then I look away. I shouldn't have done this. It wont fix anything. "Justin." I say feeling like a loser. George lets out a breath. "Did you get in a fight with him?" He asks getting up to get some ice. "I might have," I say trying to avoid all questions. He puts the ice to my eye. He really knows how to take care of me. Shit, why do I do this to myself? "Why?" There goes another question. George sits back down next to me. I am ready to tell him the real reason. And what this friendship really is. I run my hand through my hair.

"I did it for you; by choice. Justin has been so, so fucking rude to you ever since we were in Grade 7. I hated it. You always seemed down because of it. I wanted to get him back, in a way he would remember to never speak to you like that again." I sigh, and he's still looking at me with interested eyes. I have a lot more to say, and it feels right to say it now. "We've known each other for so long, we have been the bestest of friends for as long as I can remember, and- and I love you for that. I I've never liked anyone quite as much as you. I know I probably just come off as a supporting best friend, but I have always wanted more than that. That's why I got in that fight with Justin. Because I care about you. A lot. And it's hard for me to do this because after this, you are probably going to never speak to me again, but that is okay because at least I got this out to you." I finish with a sigh. Looking down at the floor. I stand up and grab my hat. "I guess I should go-"

"No, wait, Dylan. I'm glad you said all of that. And I'm glad you did that for me. I wanted to say all of those things to you. I-I just thought that-" "That I was straight? Never." I cut him off. "So, you are... you know..." George says looking at his feet. "Gay? Yes. I am gay, it's okay you can say it." I smile. George sighs. Then he pushes his hair back. "I never thought that you liked me like that too." He says looking up at me. "Me too. I mean, I never thought that- you would- like-" I say as George starts laughing. I sit back down on the bed. "I know what you meant." He says putting his hand on my back. I flinch, I almost forgot about the cuts and bruises on my back and front. "Did you get hurt there too? Let me see." George says waiting. So, I guess I have to take my shirt off... I grab the bottom of my shirt and pull it over my head, still wrapped around my forearms.

I feel Georges hands ghost across my back, feeling every cut and bruise. "I should really get you some ice." George says getting up and taking some from his fridge. He comes back and places the ice gently onto my back. I flinch at first, but I relax into the feeling. Then, after a couple of minutes, George puts the ice down. I then feel a pair of lips come into contact with my back. I gasp, then turn around to see George kissing every injury on my back, gently with his sweet red lips, just like his father, Harry's. 

George starts to kiss upward, towards my neck, and sucks on a soft spot until I moan out, leaning my head back onto his shoulder. George then pushes me down, to lay on my back. He straddles himself in my lap and begins kissing the bruises on my torso. I groan as he licks my nipple on the way up my chest. When he reaches my neck, he stops and looks up at me. My breathing is unsteady from the overwhelming sensation of George-god-damn-Tomlinson in my lap. He looks at my lips, bites his own, then kisses me gently, but also quite passionately. I kiss him back, opening his mouth, and discovering new parts of my friend that I have never known of. 

George continues to kiss me, moaning into my mouth. Just as I couldn't think this could get any more pleasurable, George starts grinding his hips down onto mine. I stop kissing him to let out a strangled moan. George smirks into my lips and begins kissing me again. He grinds slowly onto me, and I can feel myself getting harder, and more wanting every second. I can't help myself, so I begin to run my hands down George's back, farther down, until I reach his ass. I flinch, thinking whether or not I should go any farther, but I obviously have wanted to go farther with him since Freshmen year. So without hesitation, I grab George's ass. He moans loudly, but continues kissing me. He pulls away, and we are both out of breath. Me obviously more than him.

He moves down to my legs, his face inches away from my crotch. Then, without any warning, George places his hand on my pants, where it is hardening, even quicker now. I let out a gasp and he begins to pull down my beige chinos, along with my boxers. My erection stands hard, and tall. I never realized how big my dick actually was until now. Holy shit. I can see that George never knew as well, because his eyes widen as he grips my hard-on. My hands are gripping the bed sheets, and I am propped up on my elbows, unable to relax with my cock in my best friends hand.

I have never gotten a blowjob before. Well of course I have masturbated loads of times, most of which I am not proud of, but these, I heard are way better than any hand. Georges licks a thick stripe up the shaft and circles his tongue on the head. "Ohmygod" I moan out throwing my head back. George then puts his whole mouth over my dick, his cheeks hollowing, making me moan even louder, I grasp his hair, trying not to push his head down more, even though thats what I want. Even without me asking, he goes farther down, bobbing his head on my cock. I let curses and moans escape from my mouth, then as I feel like I am about to let go, George slides right off, like he knew I was going to cum.

I am out of breath, a bit shaky to be honest. He smirks at me and I smile back, panting. "Do you want to um- do you want to do more?" George says, obviously trying to ignore the huge bulge in his pants. I honestly do want to do more, only if he wants to, "If you're okay with it. I don't want to pressure you." I say as he gets up before I even finish my sentence. He goes to his drawer and pulls out a condom, and a bottle of lube. "You have that stuff? Damn, my parents would probably kill me if they found that in my bedroom." I say finally catching my breath again.

"You mean your parents don't know about your sexuality yet? George says pulling off his jeans, along with his shirt. "Not yet..." I say laying back. "So who's going to.. you know..." George starts. "You should. I mean- I don't know if I will be good at it." I say looking up at him. Then before I know it, George is rubbing lube onto his fingers. I guess he realizes that I am looking a bit startled. "C'mon, Dylan. I know you have watched gay porn before." George says as I grin. "I'm just going to prep you so nothing hurts." I nod and lay my head back. 

He puts one of his fingers inside me, the feeling isn't so unusual, since I /have/ done this once before to myself. As soon as he has three fingers in me, I begin to grind back down on them. "I think you're ready." George laughs, obviously realizing how needy I am being. He slips on a condom and slowly goes inside me. I feel stretched, but in a good way. George is actually very big. I know I am ready for this, and I cannot wait for more to come. He positions his hands beside my head, and begins thrusting faster into me. I wrap my legs around his waist, moaning louder with every thrust he takes.

George feels so good inside me, I cannot last much longer like this. I look up at George and he is sweaty, panting, his mouth slightly opened, holding back moans. An occasional slip of a moan would come out of his mouth, but he would soon cover it up. Suddenly, George starts to hit my prostate. Oh god, I never knew this felt so good. I moan loudly, silently swearing from the pleasure. George knows he is hitting my spot over and over, I know I will soon come. "George- I-" I studder out as he grasps my leaking cock in his hand and starts pumping along with his thrusts.  

Then that sets me off the edge, I moan, almost yell, louder than I ever had, as I come all over my stomach. White stripes covering my torso. George pulls out, I whimper from the feel of emptiness. I come down pretty quickly, then go over to George laying down. He hasn't come yet. I grasp his cock in my hand and start pumping. I have never given a blowjob ever, so I hope its not too horrible. "You don't have to, Dylan. I'm fine." George says, but obviously I want to see his reaction when he comes. I go down on him and hollow my cheeks around his dick. "Mmm" George moans out. He's not very loud in bed, I wonder why. 

His hands find their way to my hair, I continue sucking him when he studders out those few words. "I-I am going to come, Dylan." George whispers, but I keep sucking. He then shudders, and lets go into my mouth. George lets out a small moan, breathing heavily. I swallow, not too bad to be honest. 

I move to lay down next to him, and he hides his face in my chest. I wrap my arms around him, pulling the blanket over us. 

"Dylan?" George asks. "Yeah?" I say as he rubs circles with the pad of his thumb on my hip. "Will you be my boyfriend?" George asks me and I know exactly the answer. "Yes I will." I say, and George lets out a laugh. "I really do love you." I say. "And I really do love you too." George says to me. I kiss the top of his head and we both slowly drift off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give kudos and comment your favorite part out of the series so far! :) - J


End file.
